Magicks
"Woe betide the Mur come New Year's Day. Might be they have 10,000 or 100,000 or even 1,000,000 psychics; they will never have the magicks that we humans do. And as we all well know, the Wet Season is the Season of the Wytch." — Jonos Seftanson Magicks (from Rainish: MAGANGVS, "changes", from True-Tongue: maakaji, "perversions" or "corruptions") are manipulations of reality by a lynchpin, achieved remotely by means of a brain or a soul. Using magicks require an Oporosi Mark on a physical body outside of Mattes' Great-Hall (i.e. being alive, and being on either of the World-Wheels or the Axle), and spinning the first nine chakras of creation. Psychic powers are exempt from the second half of the first requirement, not requiring a physical body, and being usable on Mattes' Great-Hall. They are also wholly exempt from the second requirement, instead requiring the presence of the tenth chakra, and furthermore requiring it be spun by a god. The Arcane Order of Seasnakes is an ancient magickal order which has been studying magicks for millennia. It is made up of members from many different orders on this Earth, such as: the Halfhouse Order, the Order of Grey Priests, the Anasi-Anasi, the Grand Order of Samraye Warriors, the Blue Mages, the Shadowslayers' Guild, the High Order of Antlermen, the Order of Deylki Knights, the Orange Company, the Red Company, and the Green Company. Psychokinesis: Main Article - Psychokinesis Psychokinetic or psychic powers require the presence of the tenth chakra, spacetime, and for it to be spun by a god. A god is a being with innate control of the chains of creation (i.e. the nameless gods; 10th - Calthoss - the Shadow & the Shine; the gods of destruction). The nameless gods, and 10th can see the chakras of creation, and can physically or magickally spin it. Gods of destruction, themselves being the most-powerful psychics alive, have the psychic ability of divination, allowing them to sense the presence of the tenth chakra. This means that gods can sense creatures like fogmen, Urklathans, brightshadows, darkshines, and other gods. Through self-sensing (a form of the psychic power of psycho-sensing, wherein one can get an encyclopedic knowledge of a soul), the Blue Wyzard discovered that he, like all gods of destruction, had not only the ability to magickally spin the "sensed's" chakra of spacetime, but also the (psychic) ability to grant immortality, a one-time ability granted only to gods-beneath-the-shine. He granted immortality to the Frog Wyzard, and left the swamps of Sayerthenn for the Delklands, where he will go on to teach Cal, and ask her to steal his immorality, the inverse form of that power given only to gods-in-the-flames. Being a psychic requires having had a full soul (meaning at least three of the four humors: redhumor/blood, bluehumor/phlegm, witehumor/bile, and blachumor/venom, as well as a brain, a heart, and an Oporosi Mark) at some point, meaning that while golems can not be psychic, projections, and more specifically, ghosts, can be psychic. It also means that homunculi, who usually only have redhumor, and blachumor, are usually not psychic either. Psychic powers include soulslavery, divine-destruction (and its derivatives: divination, immortality-granting, immotality-taking, lightning-giving, sagehood, etc.), foresight (and its derivative: timetravel), projection (and its derivative exorcism, in other words "forced projection"), life-taking, death-warning, psycho-sensing (and its derivative self-sensing), levitation, psycombat, and psychokinesis proper. Soulslavery: Main Article - Soulslavery/Soulbinding Soulslavery, sometimes euphemistically called soulbinding, is the ability to control other souls by means of one's own soul. If a soulmaster is controlling more than about nine people, or is controlling less than that over a distance surpassing a kilometer, then soulslavery begins to require absolutely enormous amounts of energy. There are two ways this energy could be obtained: 1. feeding that amount of energy to the soulmaster (i.e. funneling energy into them slightly faster than it is pulled away from them, so as to prevent them from exploding or burning alive), or 2. having a soulmaster that inherently has that much energy (i.e. they are a god of destruction, powerful psychic, nameless child, etc,). In the case of the Child With Many Names, and his soulslaves, he remotely controls only thirteen people: Azdark, Nuwar, Decayron, Griefolon, Yerdef, Gorgonrit, Dereleket, Woekrai, Zarot, Deepkrast, Rakerit, Renhate, and Woeman. These are his Lords of Goodness, or Spindlefingers. Their spindlefingers are structures built to collect energy from gigantic distances, biologically engineered to have powerful magnetic fields, attracting magicks at enormous rates. These lords of goodness control about 100 people each, who each control two other people, who each control two other people, who each control two other people, who each control two people, and on and on and on. In this way, the Child is one person with thousands and thousands of names and faces. The effect of soulslavery on soulslaves is actually quite minimal. The power behaves in such a way where it best meshes with the will, and desires of the soul it is controlling. For instance, when the Child took control of Dai Lo's Town, the Dayi began to see him as Dai Lo Come Again, a nigh-mythical figure who they worshiped, and loved. The soulslave, even if they know they are a soulslave, will try to best justify to themselves why they are following their soulmaster. In fact, even once freed from soulslavery, many soulslaves will continue to follow the will of their soulmaster, having thoroughly convinced themselves. However, as the justification becomes less, and less reasonable, damage begins to be done on the mind of the soulslave. It can even cause outright insanity, and in a large amount of the Dayi, it does. Divine-Destruction: Main Article - Gods of Destruction A god of destruction is a living being, and more specifically, a type of psychic, with the innate power to destroy the chains of creation, and manipulate the chaingaps. Gods of destruction come in three varieties: gods-in-the-flames whose control over the chaingaps is limited, resulting in control over flames, gods-from-the-lightning whose control over the chaingaps is more precise, resulting in control over lightning, and gods-beneath-the-light whose control over the chaingaps is perfectly precise, resulting in total control over light. Gods of destruction can be mortal, immortal, or eternally young. Only gods-in-the-flames, and gods-from-the-lightning can be mortal, all three types of gods can be immortal, and only gods-from-the-lightning, and gods-beneath-the-light can be eternally young. All gods-in-the-flames have the one-time ability to steal immortality, while all gods-beneath-the-light have the one time-ability to give it away. Gods-from-the-lightning are able to pass down their godliness to a single descendant; the only difference this descendant will have from the original god is that they themselves will not be able to pass down their godliness unless their ancestor is dead. Theoretically this means that a mortal god-from-the-lightning could begin a family trait. This is just another form of immortality-taking, known as lightning-giving, as the process is involuntary on the part of the god-from-the-lightning. Lightning powers have long been an end goal for many wyzards, and wytches throughout history. Their great destructive powers have been put on display for all this world to see more than once, and each time it has left a huge mark on history. At one point during the 1st Great War, the Stormlyches had believed that they had finally discovered the secrets of the technique, but in reality they were mere tapping into the residual power of Landeles. In the case of Landeles, the psychic power of sagehood was discovered. It exists within every god of destruction, but has only ever been put prominently on display by Landeles, and Calthoss. It essentially allows a god of destruction to use an infinite supply of energy, capped by their normal state of emotion. This infinite power is tapped into by a zenith of emotions; subsequent sagehoods can simply be tapped into on command, and the amount of energy released is variable. With every sagehood, the universe chances total, and utter destruction, as there is always a very, very small chance that a literal infinite amount of energy will be released, causing the destruction of everything. It appears that this power is a form of soulslavery, affecting the nameless gods, and causing them to give ALL of their energy to the sage, which they then spit out in the form of fire, lightning, or light. Since gods of destruction have the magickal ability to instantly regenerate, rather than just explode or burn up at that amount of energy, they will continue to release this energy forever and ever until the end of time; for eternity, in other words. Foresight: Foresight is the psychic power to see into the future, or the past. It is a form of mediumship, which itself is a form of psycho-sensing. Because of fate, everyone's futures are already written in stone - not capable of being changed, or manipulated at all, and everyone falls in line to the will of fate. Mediumship is a form of psycho-sensing wherein one senses a ghost, the projection of a dead person, and looks into their past. Foresight is like this, but instead involves looking into a living person's future. Foresight is not possible with ghosts, since they are incapable of making new memories. Unlike like self-sensing, looking into one's own future does not have its own name, and is still just foresight. Timetravel involves the use of foresight, projection, and possession. This is achieved through enormous amounts of energy; requiring the use of sacrificial magicks. One must look into one's own future, project themselves out (which traps them in the vision), and then possess their own body (which doesn't always work, and sometimes traps them as a ghost in the future). Backwards-timetravel is impossible, as its causes massive contradictions, and paradoxes; everyone who will attempt it will die of a massive seizure. Psycombat: Ultimately, psychic powers are simply a result of using energy to manipulate spacetime, using it physically move things, control people's minds by physically altering their brains or messing with their emotions, and by manipulating time to look into the future. These powers can manifest themselves in the more overt psychombat. With this power, space is simply manipulated to create new materials. Gods-beneath-the-light have a perfectly precise control of space, and are able to create almost anything from thin air if they simply believe they can. Most users of psycombat, however, are only able to create basic weapons, and shields. Just about the only widely-taught for of psycomabt is shield-creation, wherein the psychic creates a shield of space by raising their arm, and generating it from the energy of their forearm. This power is energy-intensive, and thus, users risk frostbite, and cold burning themselves by using it at all, or for too long. Many people have simply lost their arms by generating shields. On the other hand, some psychics have used its energy-intensiveness to steal energy from their enemies, and freeze them to death all the while they can generate a shield. Soulsinging: Being in great harmony with this Earth. Spellcasting: Hexing: Alchemy: Golemry: A golem is an artificial being animated through magickal or psychokinetic transmutation, which in this context refers to using outside energy or one's own energy to animate a golem. This energy is transformed into the four humors of the soul, and along with an Oporosi Mark, is what gives life to golems. Notably, golems lack brains and hearts, meaning that their souls are incomplete (importantly, this is because artificial hearts, and artificial brains cannot be created without the presence of at least one non-artificial humor). Bestiolara, and homunculi (artificial beasts, and people respectively), the ultimate goals of golemry, and some of the final goals of alchemy, are advanced forms of golem. The difficulty in creating bestiolara, and homunculi comes from the use of blachumor, which is extremely volatile. Without blachumor, however, the souls of golems are but mere shadows of the souls of living beings. No homunculi has yet been created with more than three of the four humors. and thus even the most advanced homunculus ever created, Zunughur Tristhdekes, lacked the emotional intelligence, and emotional depth of a real human (he was created without witehumor and lacked negative emotions such as anger, disgust, and hatred, and was wholly removed from the natural evils of humankind). Golems have been a mainstay in magickal combat for centuries. Powerful-enough wyzards and wytches can use golemry to form all sorts of fantastical things from just about anything. Golemry can be used to create living nonliving things (e.g. temporarily giving life to dirt so that you can move it into forming a wall, and then ending its life once it's formed). The major disadvantage to golemry is that it requires absolutely massive amounts of energy; it is horribly taxing on its users. Even when using exclusively magickal transmutation to bring the golem to life, the user acts as the channel in between the energy and the golem, which slowly begins destroying the users' body. On larger scales of golemry, for instance when using golems larger than elephants, or over long periods of time, such as using golemry for over twenty minutes, real danger becomes present for the user. There is always the possibility of a seizure, or a stroke. Golemists have been known to die of exhaustion, or to outright faint whilst using their golemry powers. Bestiolara: Bestiolara are golems created in the forms of artificial beasts, given life through the use of at least blachumor, and redhumor. Generally, bestiolara, along with homunculi, are never referred to as golems. In general, this is because golems are remotely controlled, while bestiolara, and homunculi are actually living beings, with their own wills and desires. Homunculi: Homunculi are golems created in the forms of artificial humans, given life through the use of at least blachumor, and redhumor. Like all golems, they are given life by the Oporosi Mark; unlike golems, however, erasing it does not kill them, and sacrificial magicks must be used in the creation of a homunculi's mark. Homunculi in myths are thought of as artificial humans, but it would be more accurate to say that they are artificial longmen. They are not too bright, tend to have monstrous strength (usually being made of raw materials), and tend to develop strange, multi-faceted, self-contradictory personalities, inheriting them from the sacrifices used to create them. Humans themselves are homunculi, born of mud and blood to be between longmen and fogmen, who themselves were made in the image of the apes of this and that Earth. Their Oporosi Marks are burnt onto the inside of their third eye, an invisible, malformed eye which can see the chains of creation for what they really are. For one to open their third eye, they must allow themselves access to the nine chakras of humankind's reality. They were not created with a third eye, and in fact some humans do not have them. Gradually, however, most humans came to have them, gaining access to the magicks of Calthoss' Creation. Their marks originally were faintly marked on the inside of their skull's skin. Transmutation: Ice Magicks: Blyzzard Creation: Fire Magicks: Healing Magicks: Healing magicks comprise the largest field of magicks study on this Earth. Notably Gallguild's School for Doctors in Haruirrin is the world's leading university in the medical field. Eastern Medicine: Main Article - Eastern Medicine Medicine among the Eastern Islanders is a complex mystical art, with entire orders of Samraye Wyzards in Kneypenn devoted to its study. The study's five foundational principles are: * Ki - (Gei in Sugarese, Qy in Kinglander, and Kai in Kaathi), often translated as soul or "living force," is a powerful force unifying all living things. It arises from the miraculous biological nature of all living things * 108 Points of Failure - 108 points on the human body which allow ki to be tapped into to release either positive or negative energy * Yi and Yo - two complementary forces that are said to characterize the dual nature of the entire universe. * Fractal Arms - branches connecting the 108 points into pairs, and facilitating the release of ki from them. According to Eastern Medicine, fractal arms not only characterize the bodies of living things, but can also be said to characterize the entire universe as what causes it to be dual in nature. * Ten Chakras - relevant in Eastern Medicine as they are represented by ten body parts which can be diseased: brain, heart, lungs, stomach, intestines, spleen, kidneys, bladder, genitals, and anus. These body parts have certain points of failure which can be tapped into to heal them. Potions: Empathetic Regeneration: Cancerkilling: Witewynd Magicks: Forbidden Magicks: Skinstealing: The ability to steal another person or animal's form, it requires the user to kill and eat the person or animal it is impersonating. Sacrificial Magicks: Lychgates: Shadow Magicks: Geomancy: Dragonstir Creation: Sand Magicks: The ability to manipulate sand, including, but not limited to, the ability to instantly create, and shape glass. It also allows for the ability to create sandstorms. Fusion Magicks: Magickal Seals: Magickal Items: Category:Magicks Category:Cosmology Category:Biology